


I Told You to Take Care of Yourself

by ArachnidAsh, MizUnicorn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Big sister, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Gen, Minecraft (IRL), No shippers go away, Platonic Forehead Kisses, Platonic Relationships, Sick Fic, Sleepy bois, Soup, Wholesome, help me tag pleasssse, i like soup, platonic, they're just soft, yes beta we win like dream in manhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArachnidAsh/pseuds/ArachnidAsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUnicorn/pseuds/MizUnicorn
Summary: Tommy gets sick and Tubbo takes care of him. Niki is a good big sister.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 226





	I Told You to Take Care of Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. Two posts, one day? Less likely than you think. This is never happening again.   
> \- Ash
> 
> Hi, I might do it again just to spite Ash :)  
> \- Miz
> 
> >:(  
> \- Ash

“Hey, Toms?” Tubbo called out into his best friend's house. He had been searching for hours, trying to find the taller boy to no avail. He had just vanished and missed the meeting about L’manburg. 

Luckily, Tubbo had seemed to find him as a scratchy voice called back, “Tubbo?”

He walked towards the voice and was welcomed by the sight of Tommy laying in bed eating a loaf of bread.

“Hi Tubbo,” he gave a halfhearted wave and Tubbo squinted in confusion.

“Why are you in bed this late? It’s like, three,” he walked closer to his best friend, taking a seat beside him on the bed.

“I just felt like it. TommyInnit does what TommyInnit wants to,” Tommy set the bread down on the bedside table and coughed. He turned back to Tubbo. “Why aren’t you in bed? You never sleep.” 

Tubbo huffed in annoyance. “I don’t need sleep, I need to keep the country running.” He held his hand up to the taller’s forehead, ignoring the complaints coming from his mouth. He quickly pulled his hand back from the harsh heat that seemed to radiate from Tommy’s forehead.

“Christ, Tommy! You’re like, on fire!”

Tommy giggled delightedly. “Well, I didn’t start the fire.”

Tubbo groaned. His friend had probably had a fever all week but didn’t tell anyone to avoid the trouble of receiving help, like the dumbass he is.

“Tommy, why didn’t you tell anyone? You’re practically delirious now,” he scolded.

His friend’s face dropped into a frown. “M’Sorry Tubbo.”

Looking at this pale and sad Tommy made Tubbo’s gut twist and he knew he couldn’t just ignore him or leave him all by himself. God knows Tommy wouldn’t even attempt to take care of himself. 

“Listen, here’s what is happening. I’m gonna go get Niki to make you some soup, I’m gonna bring back the soup and you’re going to drink the soup. Okay?”

“No,” Tommy whined. “I don’t want you to have to be busier. You’re already packed to the brim with president stuff-”

“And taking care of my best friend is more important than that ‘president stuff.’”

“But you still need to rebuild-,”

“And you need to feel better.”

“Tubbo, please,” Tommy looked at him with those puppy eyes he uses on Wilbur. Or, used to use on Wilbur. 

“Tommy, I said it’s okay. I’m doing this now, and you can’t stop me,” he gave a reassuring smile and let Tommy pout as he pulled the blanket up higher to his chin. “Do not leave this bed. Take care of yourself.”

“Yes, Mister President.” Tommy gave him a cheeky smile. 

“Shut up, you nuisance,” he countered through a laugh.

He walked out the door and turned to see Tommy watching him with a wave. Tubbo smiled a little wider and waved back.

On his walk to Niki’s bakery, he thought back to their childhood and tried to remember things that Tommy’s brothers would do when he got sick. He remembers soup being the main thing but he can’t seem to recall the last time someone took full care of Tommy or himself except the other.

But it seemed that even they wouldn’t be able to help each other much for longer with all the presidential things Tubbo was undertaking. His schedule was packed with papers to sign, work ranging from legal issues to fixing damages made by the war. He wasn’t even going to be able to stay with Tommy very long if he wanted to make at least a scratch in the pile of work he had.

Tubbo was so far into his thoughts, he hadn’t even realized he was already at Niki’s bakery until he opened the door and subsequently rang the bell.

There was a small gasp from behind the counter, quickly followed by an excited shout of his name.

“Tubbo!” Niki ran over, scooping the boy in a hug. He laughed and didn’t hesitate to hug her back.

“Niki! You saw me a couple hours ago!” She laughed as Tubbo let his hands rest on her shoulders.

“I know, but you never come to visit me anymore. I always come to you.”

Tubbo smiled happily. “Well, I have presidential duties now. I don’t have time for walking.”

Niki giggled, shaking her head. “Well then, Mr ‘no-time-for-walking,’ what brings you to my humble bakery?”

Tubbo’s smile faltered at the memory of Tommy munching on bread in his bed all alone. “Well, Tommy’s sick and I was wondering if you had any soup I could bring him.”

Niki frowned. “Tommy’s sick?” She asked softly. “Oh poor boy, that’s why he didn’t come to the meeting?”

Tubbo nodded sadly. “Yeah, he has a bad fever.”

Niki nodded and went to the kitchen area of her shop, Tubbo following close behind. “I’m surprised he got sick, honestly. When was the last time the poor boy was ill?”

Tubbo smiled at the thought of Tommy shouting about the nickname “poor boy.” 

“I think he  _ used _ to get sick a lot, but I haven’t seen him this ill since we were kids.”

Niki nodded and hummed, adding some carrots and baked potatoes into a steaming broth. She smiled at Tubbo again. “Well, let him know the soup was made with love, and that I hope he gets better soon-”

Niki’s sentence was cut off by the ring of the bell. They shared a look and Niki shrugged while Tubbo turned to leave the kitchen and welcome the guest. But as he turned to the door he was met with Tommy.

“Tommy?!” He shouted. “Why are you here? I told you to stay in bed!”

Tommy smiled and waved at Niki. “I wanted to say hi to Niki.”

“I told you to take care of yourself!”

“Oh, Tommy,” Niki interrupted. “You look awful.”

“I take it back. She insulted me. Bye.”

“No!” the two shouted in sync. Tommy wrinkled his nose and covered his ears at the loud noise. 

Niki took a breath, “Sit down at the table Tommy, Tubbo will keep you company until the soup is ready.”

Tommy huffed and straightened his back, Tubbo coming up beside him, arm out ready to support him if needed. He slapped it away.

“I don’t need help, Tubbo. I’m fine,” he groused, settling into a chair while Tubbo sat across from him.

“Toms, why did you follow me?”

Tommy shrugged and refused to meet his eyes. “I dunno, I was lonely I guess.”

Tubbo chuckled. “Idiot.”

“No!” Tommy shouted, immediately regretting the exclamation as he doubled over in a cough. Niki came over with the soup and stayed to rub Tommy’s back until the coughing subsided. He muttered a hoarse, “thank you” before reaching for the spoon and eating the stew.

Tubbo chattered with Niki while Tommy finished the bowl. The two thanked her for keeping them company and giving Tommy the soup. They said their goodbyes then made their way back to Tommy’s base together.

The walk back was quiet and slow. Tubbo tried to strike up a conversation with Tommy but it was clear that he was too tired to be able to hold any thought for long.

Tubbo gave up eventually and ended the attempts with a small, “we’re here” once they got to the door.

Tubbo examined Tommy for a little while longer, debating whether he could actually leave him alone and still know that he’d be okay. 

Tommy shifted on his feet for a moment, leaning against the door frame. He looked less pale than before but his eyes were half-lidded as if he would fall asleep standing up.

“Tubbo?” He mumbled quietly.

Tubbo hummed, not hiding his scrutinizing gaze. “Yeah, Tommy?”

Tommy seemed to have some sort of debate in his mind before his look shifted into one of disappointment. “Never mind, will I see you tomorrow?”

Tommy met Tubbo’s gaze and Tubbo’s decision was seemingly made for him. 

“What do you mean? I’m staying here with you.”

“But your president stuff… I don’t want to keep you away from it,” Tommy said in a sad sort of voice.

Tubbo sighed, “Tommy, you are so much more important than deciding if Karl is allowed to build another ‘llama-coaster.’”

“Wait is that actually something you have to do?” Tommy sounded incredulous.

Tubbo giggled, “Yeah but that’s not the point, I’m staying with you-”

Tommy tried to interrupt him with another complaint but Tubbo continued over him with as much pomp as he could.

“I will take no further argument on the matter! As President of L’Manberg, I insist that I will be staying the night here in your  _ abode _ .”

Tommy fell into semi-delirious giggles before mimicking Tubbo’s words back at him, “ _ Abode _ !”

Tubbo started laughing as well, “That really was all stuck up wasn’t it?”

“It really was, good job. You can stay, Mister President.”

Tubbo snickered again, “Awesome! Inside now.”

“Yeah yeah, alright.” 

Tommy made his way back into his base, Tubbo following closely behind. 

Tommy said something incoherent as Tubbo sprawled across his bed and they started giggling madly. Tommy attempted to pull the blanket out from underneath Tubbo but failed and ended up falling on top of him. 

After their giggles subsided, Tubbo rolled over. He made room for Tommy, who hardly needed it, opting instead to press himself into Tubbo’s side.

Tubbo snickered, “ClingyInnit.”

Tommy groaned. “Not as clingy as you.”

Tubbo let out a laugh, knowing that was not at all true. 

“Whatever you want to believe Tommy,” Tubbo hummed as he lifted his hand to comb through Tommy’s hair. He felt Tommy’s smile against his shoulder and heard a breathy laugh follow.

He felt Tommy shift and then a blanket was tossed over his face. He let out a squawk that Tommy followed with a raspy cackle. 

“We still have our shoes on Tommy!” He shouted.

“Okay,” Tommy replied, returning his face to his friend’s shoulder.

“It’s a sin, Tommy! Take off your shoes!” 

Tommy attempted another cackle but ended up wheezing harshly. Tubbo rolled his eyes with some force and shoved Tommy off the bed so the taller was just barely on the edge.

Tommy rasped out an indignant, “Hey!” 

Tubbo moved as if to push him again, “Shoes off Tommy.”

“Fine! Fine!” Tommy agreed in fear of being shoved off the bed and dragged himself out of it.

He pulled off the offending shoes and immediately climbed back in, avoiding Tubbo’s shoes being thrown over his head.

He let out a sigh of satisfaction as he threw himself back on top of Tubbo solely to cause issues. But instead, Tubbo wrapped his arms around the taller and accepted his fate.

Deciding that the lack of reaction was not worth the loss of his pride as a “big man,” he moved off of Tubbo to be properly against his side like before. He wrapped his arms around Tubbo and rested his head against his bicep. 

Tubbo happily hummed and used his arm that wasn’t a pillow to play with Tommy’s hair again. 

He felt Tommy shift and soon felt a kiss planted on his forehead. His jaw dropped unintentionally before it closed with an audible “click.” He smiled and wrapped his arms around Tommy a bit tighter, planting a kiss on the top of his head as well.

“‘Night Toms, love you,” he murmured.

Tommy hummed and seemed to pass out instantly. Tubbo smiled and let his eyes shut. He continued playing with Tommy’s hair. Soon, his friend’s slow breaths lulled him to sleep as well. 


End file.
